Akarui Uchiha
Akarui Uchiha is a shinobi of Konohagakure. His extreme intellect makes him an excellent strategist and a very quick learner, both of which make him a clever, resourceful, and versatile shinobi. Because of his talent and his speed in advancing through the ranks, he was dubbed "The Prodigy". Background "What is life without knowledge?" Early Childhood Akarui is the child of Usugurai Uchiha and Miyuki Senju. Usugurai was not present for the Uchiha massacre. He was undercover in Iwagakure when it happened. There, he had a child, Akarui's older brother. He returned to the village, only to find that his clan was destroyed. He left, however, he took Miyuki Senju with him, as she was a childhood friend and a romantic interest. With her, he conceived Akarui Uchiha, whom he later delivered to Konohagakure anonymously. He was delivered at the doorstep of Kakashi Hatake when he was only 3 months old. Unwilling to raise a child, Kakashi delivered the child to the Nara, who decided to raise him as one of his own. However, he takes responsibility of Akarui and has kept a watchful eye on him for all his life. Akarui was a very abnormal child. He was intellectually promiscuous and started speaking by the time he was 9 months old. He entered the Academy when he was four and graduated by the time he was six. However, his adoptive parents did not want him to advance so far beyound his peers and they wanted him to actually enter a genin squad at the normal age. So, they waited for him to be 12 to enroll him in a team. During his time waiting to become a genin, he learned and became very proficient with the Nara's shadow style. Time as a Genin When he was 12, Akarui finally joined a team, lead by Shikamaru Nara. Although he had great respect and admiration for his sensei's talents, Akarui was greatly disgruntled at his superior's laziness and laid back attitude. Akarui constantly challenged Shikamaru to brain games in which they seemed equally matched. Their relationship was like that of a father and a son. His teammates were Yujin Hyuuga and Iyasu Sarutobi. Although Yujin and Iyasu became close very quickly, it took a while for Akarui to show any compassion for them. This all changed during during a mission in which they had to retrieve a scroll with top secret information at a rendezvous point. However, Shikamaru got sick along the way, so the three genin had to continue the mission on their own. It turned out the rendezvous was a trap and the three had to fight for their lives, strengthening the bond between the three and awakening Akarui's Sharingan. Soon after their return, the three took the Chūnin exams and Akarui passed with flying colors. Training After he became a Chunin, Akarui was approached by Kakashi Hatake. Wanting to pass on his knowledge and jutsu to another generation. Kakashi offered to teach Akarui about using his Sharingan and other Uchiha jutsu. He also volunteered to teach him some of his own skills. Akarui complied and agreed to the training. His training was rough, but by the end, he was much more powerful. Kakashi passed on many of his own techniques, including the Chidori, a technique which Akarui later perfected and mastered. When the training was over, Kakashi gave Akarui a katana as a gift, a weapon which he kept for the rest of his life. When he was 15 and done with his training, Akarui was ready to take his Jonin exam, which he, unsurprisingly, passed. The War Shortly after he became a Jonin, a brief territory war happened between Konohagakure and Kumogakure. Although it was brief, it left a lasting mark on Akarui. During the war, he was the leader of a five man squad. Their goal was to separate and destroy enemy forces. During this quest, Akarui was forced to face off against a fearsome shinobi, Maruko Hozuki. During this fight, he witnessed that Maruko was also part Uchiha, making the battle much more heated. Although Akarui won, he and his team were forced to retreat to avoid a larger confrontation. The team took refuge in a cave, where Akarui spent a few hours recovering. However, during his recovery, they were approached by a mysterious man. Because Akarui was debilitated, he was easily overpowered and Yujin, one of the members of the team, ended up dead. The hooded man then revealed that he was Akarui's long lost brother, Kurai Uchiha. This string of events caused Akarui to awaken his Mangenkyo Sharingan, causing his brother to escape. When he returned to the village, Akarui decided that being a direct shinobi was simply not worth it, so he became one of the Hokage's advisors and a strategist. ANBU and the search for his brother After seven years as a strategist, Akarui got bored, requiring more excitement in his life. His boredom overwhelmed his desire to stay away from a career as a shinobi and so he decided to join the ANBU. With his Mangenkyo Sharingan and Shadow techniques, he was an extremely deadly member of the ANBU. However, he soon started overusing the Sharingan, causing him to embark on a quest to find his brother. However, the closest he got was a clone of his brother. This copy of Yujin informed Akarui that he would soon invade the village and only Akarui could defend it. He revealed that the reason for this hate of him and the village is that while their father delivered Akarui in the village, Yujin was left with his father, surviving as a nomad, making him resent the village and Akarui for living in it. Akarui remained in the forest for a week, training his skills to face his brother. When he returned, Yujin had hypnotized with genjutsu and was ready to destroy the village. However, Akarui stopped him and the two fought until Akarui was victorious. Akarui then took his brother's eyes and attained the Eternal Mangenkyo Sharingan. However, before his brother died, Akarui was told by his brother that his mother was a Senju. This meant that Akarui had the potential to become the next Sage of the Six Paths. Quest for Wisdom Because of his newfound knowledge, Akarui decided that he needed to gain new knowledge and wisdom to live up to the reputation of the Sage of the Six Paths. Because of that, he decided to leave Konohagakure to improve his skills in both his mind and body. Appearance "From a distance he looks pretty normal, attractive even. But when you start talking to him, something's definitely off. His black eyes dart around analyzing every little detail. Then after a few seconds he just looks straight at you, and you feel like he can see right through you." ''-''Asami, one of the shinobi Akarui has faced off against, on Akarui'' '' Akarui is tall and fit. He has straight, medium-length, black hair and onix eyes, characteristic of Uchiha clansmen. He has very pale skin. He usually wears dark, trench coat-like clothing with a raised collar. He does not wear a headband as he considers showing your village to your a opponent a weakness and, quite frankly, pointless. Under his coat he wears plain clothing. Marine blue pants and a dark grey shirt. He wears bandages around his wrists to cover seals. He carries Sasuke's sword of kusanagi on his back. On stealth missions, he wears his old ANBU mask a mask depicting a wolf. Personality "If you make your opponent flinch, you have already won" "We are nothing without thought"" ''"One man is worth ten thousand if he is extraordinary" Even in his early childhood, Akarui showed signs of vastly superior intelligence, outperforming every child his own age. He was a lonely child, never talking to other children as he was his own best companion. He is creative, perceptive, and intuitive, allowing him to make deductions and create strategies which would baffle most people. Even the famous Shikamaru Nara was baffled by his abilities. He is very introverted, as he prefers to observe from afar and come to his own deductions. When he does socialize, he appears cold and arrogant. He also has an air of superiority which makes people around him uncomfortable. Everything from the way he speaks to the way he treats other people makes it seem like he believes them to be vastly inferior. He also has a habit of judging people in ways that make them very uncomfortable, making deductions about things that are better as secrets. This attitude pushes people away, isolating and alienating him. However, when he does get close to someone, he is very caring, although he does not like to show it. He believes emotions are a human weakness which only serve to cloud logical decision making and so, he suppresses them, relying only on cold logic. Although he may not appear to be at first glance, Akarui is actually a very competitive person. He enjoys mind games and puzzles, although there aren't many he can't solve with ease. One of the things he loves the most is a battle which involves strategy and tactics. Although he is a very reserved person, Akarui may show some glimpses of enthusiasm and even excitement when faced with a challenge. Akarui prefers what's rational over what makes people happy. Because of this, Akarui is perfectly willing to forego social norms and rituals. This causes him to appear rude, arrogant, and generally condescending. He is very firm about his ideals and strategies and will only change them if presented with a very rational argument. Although he is cold, Akarui has a surprising sense of humor, full of sarcasm and wit. This humor humanizes him slightly and makes him somewhat approachable. Akarui also has surprisingly high expectations of people. He is greatly dissappointed and even angered when people do not live up to his extremely high expectations of competence and decency. Abilities Since he was a child, Akarui was extremely good at learning new techniques and methods of fighting, because of that, he has mastered thousands of techniques and battle-styles. Akarui has a very strategic approach at combat, preferring to stall time until he has discerned a full strategy with many contingency plans. He has been noted by many shinobi to be an extremely powerful and versatile ninja, the likes of which was only comparable to the Sage of the Six Paths himself. Even the kage of Supesugakure commented that in a few years, his power would be unmatched. Taijutsu Although it's considered his weakest are of combat, it shouldn't be completely ignored. He's a versatile close range fighter and he prefers to use hard and fast strikes to debilitate his opponent. Although it's usually used as a tool to discern his opponent's strengths and weaknesses, he is fairly proficient at it. He uses complex techniques which involve throws, locks, and complex kicks. His fighting style resembles a mix of: Jujitsu, Gosoku-Ryu Karate, Krav Maga, Aikido, and Capoeira. He is very quick on his feet and is able to use his Taijutsu to get his opponents into difficult positions. His Sharingan makes him even better at it, making him able to predict and counter his opponent's attacks with ease and making him very evasive in combat. Kenjutsu When he was 15, Kakashi Hatake giifted Akarui a katana sword. Although he never recieved any formal training with it, Akarui is extremely proficient with it. It is his go to weapon and he often uses it to pressure his opponents into difficult situations. Similarly to Sasuke Uchiha, he has also learnt to infuse the blade with Lightning Nature chakra, sharpening the blade, extending its reach, and adding a numbing agent. He uses the electrocuted blade to break enemy weapons and to apply decisive strikes. Genjutsu Because of his Uchiha lineage and high IQ, Akarui is naturally gifted at using Genjutsu. His Genjutsu prowess is often compared to that of Itachi Uchiha and it even surpasses it. He has refined the Tsukuyomi to the point where it is able to tap into his opponent's psyche and awaken their greatest fears. His Sharingan is also able to use lesser Genjutsu. Bukkijutsu Akarui is skilled with many weapons as he spends a lot of his free time training. He is especially good with shuriken. He has seals on his arms which allow him to summon shuriken and Fuma shuriken. He also uses many explosive kunai as diversions. Intelligence "Humans are considered beyond animals because they are vastly more intelligent than them. If that's the case, does that make me beyond human?" Akarui's intelligence is definitely his most useful tool in battle. It allows him to create strategies which plan an incredible amount of moves ahead. It has also allowed him to learn a vast amount of jutsu. He is very resourceful and is able to use almost anything to his advantage. Without his intelligence he would just be an average person with above average chakra. Chakra As an Uchiha, Akarui has very strong Chakra. His chakra amount is slightly above average average, however, the chakra he does use is very strong, some would say it's perfect chakra.